


Island in a Sea of Sun

by mybluerose



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybluerose/pseuds/mybluerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Sequel to Island in a Sea of Sand. Obi-Wan Kenobi continues to raises Luke, after the deaths of his aunt and uncle, in the harsh deserts of Tatooine with the help of new friends and allies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This story is a sequel, while you could read it as a standalone, it will make a lot more sense if you read Island in a Sea of Sand first. Special thanks to my lovely beta reader Jedi1952 for fixing all my errors and making this fic readable! Most of the militia members in this story are taken from John Jackson Miller’s novel Kenobi. It really tickles me that someone else thought there would be a militia on Tatooine. I wrote about the militia in Island in a Sea of Sand before the novel was published—great minds think alike, I guess!

**Chapter One**

_There was a child went for the every day,_  
_And the first object he look'd upon, that object he became,_  
 _And that object became part; of him for the day or a certain part of the day,_  
 _Or for many years or stretching cycles of years._

 _His own parents, he that had father'd him and she that had_  
_conceiv'd him in her womb and birth'd him,_  
 _They gave this child more of themselves than that,_  
 _They gave him afterward every day, they became part of him._

**There Was a Child Went Forth (stanzas 1 and 4) by Walt Whitman**

Today is Luke’s fifth birthday. The suns have not yet reached their zenith and the Lars home is already filled with people. Huff Darklighter, Mr. Martrap and Mr. Sunber are sitting at the table arguing over water prices. Their wives are cooking lunch in the kitchen that Obi-Wan had been unceremoniously kicked out of several hours ago.  He is sitting with his senior militia members, laughing as Jabe Calwell regales the group with the tale of how he shot the bounty hunter Boba Fett two weeks ago.

“We know, Jabe. We were there, remember?” his stepsister Veeka Gault says, while rolling her eyes.

“Wish I was,” Kallie Calwell, who is four year younger than her stepsister, mutters.

Her stepfather Orrin Gault, who at fifty-five is the militia’s oldest member, sighs and gives Obi-Wan a commiserating look.

“It’s just bad luck you weren’t on duty. I promise you will get first go at the next bounty hunter that wants to kill Ben Lars.”

This set them all to laughing and Obi-Wan asks wryly, “Do I get a say in this?”

“No!” Varan Gault, Veeka’s twin brother, says at the same that Mullen Gault, the eldest of the five siblings, says “Yes.”

“I’d like a go at a bounty hunter too,” Jula Darklighter, Huff Darklighter’s younger brother and newest senior militia member says.

“No you don’t!” his wife Silya yells from across the room where she is talking with Annileen Gault.

Jula’s reply is lost when six younglings storm into the room. The two older boys Janek Sunber and Biggs Darklighter are being chased by Luke, Windy Marstrap and Rasca Darklighter, whom is Jula’s eldest daughter.

“Food is ready,” Mrs. Sunber calls from the kitchen.

The children groan.

“Can’t we play just a little bit longer?” Luke asks.

“Nope, I’m hungry,” Kallie says, standing up. “Besides, after we eat you get to open your presents.”

 “I don’t need to open yours. You and Veeka always get me clothes,” Luke makes a face.

“Luke,” Obi-Wan says. _You should be grateful, Padawan, for any gift you receive,_ he chastises the boy through their bond.

Veeka responds by lifting Luke into the air and then holding him upside down by the ankles. Kallie then tickles him while he squirms and protests.

“Dad, help!” he cries.

“You got yourself into this, you should get yourself out,” Obi-Wan says, chuckling.

 He heads with the others to the table, listening to Luke explain how he really does like the clothes the girls make for him. He sits down at the crowded table that is loaded with food and laughter. It reminds him of something his Master once said: To get the full value of joy you must have someone to divide it with.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

_I shot an arrow into the air,_  
_It fell to earth, I knew not where;_  
 _For, so swiftly it flew, the sight_  
 _Could not follow it in its flight._

_I breathed a song into the air,_  
_It fell to earth, I knew not where;_  
_For who has sight so keen and strong,_  
_That it can follow the flight of song?_

_Long, long afterward, in an oak_  
_I found the arrow, still unbroke;_  
_And the song, from beginning to end,_  
_I found again in the heart of a friend._

**The Arrow and the Song by Henry Wadsworth Longfellow**

Luke Lars is so excited he cannot stay still as he cranes his neck to look around Anchorhead. This is his first time going into town and he cannot believe how many people there are, even as he wrinkles his nose at the smell. The combination of so many pack animals: dewbacks, eopies and banthas in the desert heat is gross. Or as, Dad would say, unpleasant. He wonders how the townspeople stand it. He asks his dad, who is driving the landspeeder slowly through the wide streets.

His dad laughs. “I think they are used to it, youngling.”

Luke is doubtful but doesn’t say anything. He is grateful when they arrive at a big house on the outskirts of the town. He is surprised because all of the houses he has seen before are mostly underground but, like all the other buildings in the town, Biggs’ house is built on top of the ground and is the size of a hydroponic station.

He has never been to Biggs’ house before and as he gets out of the landspeeder he cannot help feeling a little scared. He feels his dad’s hand on his shoulder and looks up, knowing that his dad must have sensed what he felt.

“Are you alright? Huff, I mean, Mr. Darklighter has always had a taste for the ostentatious.”

Luke nods. He is six after all and going on seven. He’s too big to be afraid of a house.

“What’s _ostentatious_ mean?”

His dad smiles with one side of his mouth. “It means he likes to show off.”

“Oh. Biggs likes to show off too. He always has the best toys. He says it’s because his dad is rich.”

“He is, but there are more important things in life than being rich. Can you tell me one?”

Luke groans. Dad is always asking him stuff like this. At least it’s an easy one.

“Being good’s more important,” he says confidently.

“Why?”

Luke frowns, thinking.

“It just is!” he says, knowing that his dad won’t accept such an answer but unable to come up with something better.

“Think about it this week and tell me your answer when I come back.”

Luke is staying at the Darklighter’s for a week while Dad rebuilds one of the old Hydroponic stations. He nods. Maybe Biggs will know the answer, he’s nine years old and can do hard math like division already. A silver protocol droid leads them inside the house where he says goodbye to Dad and is dragged by Biggs to a room that is entirely filled with toys.

“This is the play room,” Biggs says.

“You have a whole room just for playing in?” he asks, amazed.

“Yes.”

This week was going to be so much fun!


	3. Chapter Three—Part 1

**Chapter Three—Part 1**

_Hold fast to dreams_

_For if dreams die_

_Life is a broken-winged bird_

_That cannot fly._

_Hold fast to dreams_

_For when dreams go_

_Life is a barren field_

_Frozen with snow._

**Dreams by Langston Hughes**

The entrance to Anchorhead Primary School is full of people. Beings of multiple races stand about talking while their children dart about, laughing and screaming. Several of the teachers are attempting to herd their young charges to their classrooms with varying degrees of success. On the outskirts of the crowd, Obi-Wan Kenobi holds Luke’s hand as they approach the chaos. Luke had turned seven last month and today is his first day of school.

“Do you see Windy?” the boy asks, standing on his toes and looking around.

“Not yet, you might have to wait until we find your class, young one.”

The boy nods and Obi-Wan can feel his anxiety and nervousness through the Force.

“We are still going out eat after school, right?”

“Yes, I’ll pick you up here.”

They cannot afford to eat out very often but he thinks Luke could do with something to look forward to at the end of the day.

“What are you going to be doing?”

Obi-Wan smiles, knowing the boy is stalling, but answers him anyway.

“It’s time for planting in the new hydroponic station, you know that.”

A year ago he had finished paying off his loan to Jabba the Hutt that he had used to refurbish the largest of the farm’s three hydroponic stations. It had taken him four years to pay off but the results have been well worth it. He took out a new loan so he could perform a similar renovation on another station. Six months ago his militia members had helped to transform the second hydroponic station.

“I could help,” there is a bit of pleading in the boy’s voice now.

Luke did not want to go to school. He had not said anything but Obi-Wan can sense it through their bond. He kneels so he is at eye level with the boy and puts his hands on his shoulders.

“I know you can. You have been a great help lately but you need to meet more people your own age. It will be good for you.”

Luke nods and Obi-Wan is humbled by the absolute trust that he can feel emanating from the boy, tinged as it is with disappointment. Giving the boy one last hug, he watches as Luke heads toward of a group of younglings his age. Obi-Wan stand there silently for several moments before he departs.

He has another reason for wanting Luke to go to school. He fears that the Jedi isolated themselves from the people they were sworn to protect and that this is what made it so easy for the Republic to turn against them. He hopes that exposing Luke to life among people whom are not Force sensitive will help him in the future. Glancing back at the school, he sends a word of encouragement through their bond.

_Good luck, youngling._


	4. Chapter Three—Part 2

**Chapter Three—Part 2**

_Hold fast to dreams_

_For if dreams die_

_Life is a broken-winged bird_

_That cannot fly._

_Hold fast to dreams_

_For when dreams go_

_Life is a barren field_

_Frozen with snow._

**Dreams by Langston Hughes**

Luke walks over to a small group of children his age, recognizing one of them as Rasca Darklighter. Her father, Jula, is in the militia and she and her younger sister are often at the Lars farm. He can feel his father's eyes on him but resists the urge to turn around and introduces himself to the children instead.

"Hi, I'm Luke."

"Deacon," the swarthy, black haired boy says.

"Camie," says a girl with long brown hair and blue eyes.

"I didn't know you were coming to school, Luke. Why didn't you tell me?" the girl with black hair cut just above her shoulders asks.

Luke hadn't told her he was coming because he had hoped he could convince his dad that he didn't need to go to school. But he is not going to tell Rasca that, so he shrugs instead. He wishes that he was going to be in the same class as Biggs. Even though Biggs is three years older than Luke, he is his best friend.

"How come you didn't come to school last year?" Deacon asks.

Luke doesn't know why and shrugs in answer. "Are we going to be in the same class?" he asks Rasca.

"I don't think so, you're a year ahead of me so…" she trails off because a boy about Biggs' age had come up behind Deacon and shouted causing him to jump.

The boy laughs yelling, "You always fall for that!"

"Leave us alone, Laze," Camie says, crossing her arms across her chest.

Ignoring her, the boy turns and looks at Luke.

"Who are you?" he asks bluntly.

"Luke Lars."

"Laze Loneozner," Laze smiles but it doesn't look nice. Luke can't help but glance back to where his father had been standing, but he must have left because the spot is now empty.

"What are you looking for?" Laze asks.

"My Dad," he replies. It is the wrong thing to say. Laze starts laughing and pointing at him.

"Aw, is the little baby scared on his first day of school? Does he need his daddy?

Luke's face burns with embarrassment and anger. He looks at Deacon who, is staring at the ground, to Camie, who is glaring, and to Rasca, who looks scared.

"I was just wondering if he was still here," he tries to explain. It doesn't work. Laze just laughs harder.

"Next thing you'll want is your mommy? Does the baby want his mommy?" he asks in a high voice.

"My mother is dead," Luke says quietly.

Laze stops laughing. He opens his mouth but no words come out. He looks at the ground and mutters "Oh. I didn't know…"

"That's horrible! You must have loved her a lot," Camie says, looking stricken.

"She died just after I was born so I don't really remember her."

The group is silent for several long moments.

"My Dad told me she was a queen," Luke says, hating the silence.

Laze snorts. "He probably just told to that to make you feel better."

"No he didn't!"

Laze shrugs. "See you later," he says, and takes off running.

Luke stares after him, wondering for the first time if his dad ha lied to him.


	5. Chapter Four

  **Chapter Four**

_No no! go not to Lethe neither twist_

_Wolf's-bane tight-rooted for its poisonous wine;_

_Nor suffer thy pale forehead to be kiss'd_

_By nightshade ruby grape of Proserpine;_

_Make not your rosary of yew-berries_

_Nor let the beetle nor the death-moth be_

_Your mournful Psyche nor the downy owl_

_A partner in your sorrow's mysteries;_

_For shade to shade will come too drowsily_

_And drown the wakeful anguish of the soul._

**Ode on Melancholy (first stanza) by John Keats**

It is late in the afternoon and school is out for the day. Even so the heat of the waning day causes the air to shimmer in the courtyard of the Lars’ house. In the shade leaning against a wall, Obi-Wan cannot help the pride he feels. Luke, holding his green training saber erect, parries a bolt from the hovering training droid with a perfect Form I stance. Had he been at the Temple on Coruscant, Luke would have been in a saber class several years above his age mates.

The boy is covered in dust, his hair and tunic damp with sweat and his panting is louder than the hum of his blade. Obi-Wan knows Luke is tired and thirsty but he does not end the session yet. He wants the boy to learn to fight when his reserves are low because battles rarely take place when one is well rested. The droid swerves to the right and fires twice, Luke blocks the first bolt but is too slow for the second. It hits him in the upper thigh and he staggers slightly.

“Kriff,” he swears quietly, glaring at the droid.

“Luke,” Obi-Wan says sharply, though he is secretly amused. “What have I told you about using that word?”

“That I can’t say it unless I’m dying. Or injured grie _vou_ sly.” Luke stumbles over the large word and Obi-Wan coughs to hide his laughter.

“But Jabe and Varan say it when they get hurt,” the boy protests, mentioning two of the men in the militia that the boy admires.

“Jabe is twenty three years old and Varan is twenty eight years old, you Padawan, are seven— ”

“Seven and a half!” the boy interrupts.

“Seven and a half years old,” he continues as if Luke had not spoken. “When you are their age you can–” Obi-Wan is interrupted again, this time by the training droid.

The hovering sphere has used the boy’s distraction with their conversation to swoop in close and fires several volleys, none of which the boy is prepared to block. Luke cries out, in frustration as much as in pain. Then, faster than Obi-Wan can react, the boy reaches out with his hand and with the Force grips the training droid. With a surge of anger that Obi-Wan can feel through their bond, Luke crushes the droid.

It falls to the sandy ground with a crunch of broken metal.

Luke looks at Obi-Wan, face stricken. In their bond he is a whirlwind of emotion: fear, satisfaction, regret, surprise, all suffused with lingering anger. Obi-Wan manages to halt his first reaction to chastise the child for his anger and improper use of the Force. He schools his features neutral as he calls upon the years of experience he had as the Negotiator. The air is tense for several moments before Obi-Wan sighs.

“Come here, youngling.”

Luke comes slowly dragging his feet, eyes downcast. Obi-Wan goes down on one knee so he is at eye level with the boy.

“Why did you do that?” he asks softly.

“’Cause I was angry,” Luke will still not meet his eyes.

“Why?”

“’Cause that stupid thing was hurting me!” The boy’s eyes are full of tears as he glares at Obi-Wan.

 “There is nothing wrong with being angry, youngling. It is what you do with your anger that matters. What if,” he nods at the fallen droid which is sparking, “What if that had been Biggs or Windy?”

Luke looks horrified.

“I’d never do that to my friends!”

“But they make you angry sometimes, don’t they?”

The boy nods reluctantly, but he looks skeptical. Obi-Wan clenches his jaw. How to make the boy understand? He places his hand on the boys’ shoulder and squeezes.

“Do you know why I am training you to use a lightsaber?”

“Because I am your apprentice.”

“Yes, but why else?”

Luke is silent for a monument as he thinks. When he answers he voice is low as if he is not quite sure of himself.

“Because… you want me to learn to protect people… Like you do?”

“Yes. That is what it means to be a Jedi. We were the guardians of the Republic; it was our duty to…” he trails off because he can sense the boy still does not understand. Sighing softly he tries again.

 “Luke, you… you and I are… special.”

Luke nods.

“Because we can feel and use the Force, I know that.”

“You are right but this also means is that we have a greater capacity to hurt people because of our abilities. One of the ways we protect people is by protecting them from ourselves. I have known those who swore, as you did, that they would never hurt their friends this way.” Obi-Wan gestures sharply at the broken droid.

“Yet they did so anyway. Because they were angry.”

He knows by the fear that he can see in Luke’s eyes that he understands. Smiling grimly he pulls the boy in to a brief embrace. He then sends him off to take a shower and put his saber away, after informing Luke that he would be helping him repair the droid later this week.

As the suns set, he gathers up the pieces of the broken droid and wonders why had he had never explained such things to Anakin.


	6. Chapter Five—Part 1

Chapter Five—Part 1

_After such knowledge, what forgiveness? Think now_

_History has many cunning passages, contrived corridors_

_And issues, deceives with whispering ambitions,_

_Guides us by vanities. Think now_

_She gives when our attention is distracted_

_And what she gives, gives with such supple confusions_

_That the giving famishes the craving. Gives too late_

_What's not believed in, or if still believed,_

_In memory only, reconsidered passion. Gives too soon_

_Into weak hands, what's thought can be dispensed with_

_Till the refusal propagates a fear. Think_

_Neither fear nor courage saves us. Unnatural vices_

_Are fathered by our heroism. Virtues Are forced upon us by our impudent crimes._

_These tears are shaken from the wrath-bearing tree_

Gerontion by T. S. Eliot

Sweat drips into Obi-Wan's eyes as he strips the wiring from behind a control panel in the humid air of the second hydroponic station on the Lars farm. The refurbishment he had done nearly two years ago now has vastly improved the stations output. However, last week one of the ceiling pipes sprung a leak and damaged some of the wiring that Obi-Wan is now repairing. He works slowly because he knows Mrs. Marstrap will be picking both Windy and Luke up from school and dropping them off at here soon.

Four months ago, when Obi-Wan had him help repair the training droid, Luke discovered that he enjoys fixing electronic and mechanical things. Considering who the boy's father is this is not surprising. Lately Obi-Wan has been making an effort to let the boy help him fix things around the farm. He will finish striping the wiring behind the control panel and let Luke solder everything back together when he gets here.

He senses someone descending the ramp into the station. Thinking Mrs. Marstrap must be coming to talk to him about tea tomorrow, he stands up, wiping his grease stained hands on a rag. He is halfway to the entrance when he sees a woman standing in the center of his hydroponic station that he does not recognize.

She has dust brown hair, weary blue eyes and the desert-scrubbed completion common to moisture farmers. She is small but in the Force her presence is large, vibrating with anger, pain and determination. Obi-Wan approaches her cautiously, his hand reaching behind to the small of his back where he keeps his blaster hidden. The woman looks up and her eyes are hard. She keeps looking, not speaking, one hand on her hip the other in the pocket of her gray-brown dress, appearing to be searching his face.

"Can I help you?" Obi-Wan asks, when the silence has dragged on for several long moments.

"Eight years ago today, you killed my sister and her husband." The woman says quietly.

Obi-Wan blinks. "Forgive me, but who are you?"

"I am Coolie Whitesun. Eight years ago today, you killed my sister Beru and her husband Owen and stole their farm." She repeats, her voice low and steady.

"I'm Ben Lars. Owen was my cousin," he has been telling this lie for so long it has become second nature. "He was killed by Sand People."

"Liar! Owen had no cousin," the woman hisses and there is an intensity in her eyes that Obi-Wan does not like. He grips the handle of his blaster but he does not draw it just yet, not wanting to alarm or provoke the woman unnecessarily.

"Why don't we go up to the house and talk about this?"

He says this in his most reasonably voice and laces it with a subtle Force suggestion. It almost works. He can sense her determination wavering before it resolves sharply, like the point of a knife and her Force presence burns as she withdraws her hand from her pocket.

In it is a thermal detonator.

Obi-Wan draws his blaster but is not fast enough to stop her activating it. The world goes white. He can hear the woman screaming, his own voice yelling and the tortured shrieking of metal. Then there is silence. As his vision fades, he is dimly aware of Luke shouting at him through their bond but he has not the strength to reply.


	7. Chapter Five—Part 2

**Chapter Five—Part 2**

_After such knowledge, what forgiveness? Think now_

_History has many cunning passages, contrived corridors_

_And issues, deceives with whispering ambitions,_

_Guides us by vanities. Think now_

_She gives when our attention is distracted_

_And what she gives, gives with such supple confusions_

_That the giving famishes the craving. Gives too late_

_What's not believed in, or if still believed,_ _In memory only, reconsidered passion._ _Gives too soon_

_Into weak hands, what's thought can be dispensed with_

_Till the refusal propagates a fear. Think_

_Neither fear nor courage saves us. Unnatural vices_

_Are fathered by our heroism. Virtues_ _Are forced upon us by our impudent crimes._

_These tears are shaken from the wrath-bearing tree_

**Gerontion by T. S. Eliot**

"We have to go faster!" Luke yells at Mrs. Marstrap.

He and Windy are riding in the back of the Marstrap's landspeeder. Mrs. Marstrap had picked them up from school and is going to drop him off at home. But something is horrible wrong, he can _feel_ it. He tries again to reach his dad through their bond but, for the first time in his life, the bond is silent. Even if his dad did not respond with words he always feels some emotion at least. Now there is nothing.

"Calm down, Luke," Windy says, looking at him strangely.

"No! Something bad has happened. I have to get home right now!"

"I'm sure everything is fine, dear," Mrs. Marstrap says but she makes the speeder go faster to Luke's relief.

It takes forever for them to reach the farm. Mrs. Marstrap steers the speeder toward the front entrance and Luke notices the smoke rising from the north, right where one of the smaller hydroponic stations is located. He unbuckles his seatbelt and jumps out of the speeder, ignoring Windy and Mrs. Marstrap's cries for him to stay, running as fast as he can toward the smoke.

He stops when he reaches the entrance to the hydroponic station. It is half blocked by debris and black smoke is drifting from it. Luke is small enough that he can squeeze himself through. Once inside he finds he can stand up, coughing from the acrid smoke, he squints into the darkness. It looks as if half the ceiling has fallen down. He pauses not knowing what to do but certain that his dad is in here somewhere.

Some of the wiring sparks, illuminating the darkness and he sees an arm protruding from under a metal strut that has fallen from the ceiling. He makes his way toward it carefully, trying to avoid anything that looks sharp or might be hot. He grasps the hand and pulls. To his horror, it falls into his lap severed just above the elbow. He screams, and backs away, franticly wiping the blood from the arm off of his hands and onto his tunic.

He trips on something large and soft, landing hard on his bottom. It is his dad. Half of his face is covered in blood and his clothes look burned onto his skin. Luke puts his head on his dad's chest and is relieved to hear a strong heart beating. There is a groan overhead and he looks up nervously wondering if more of the ceiling is going to fall on his head.

They are not too far from the entrance; if he can just move his dad there maybe he can get him out. He grabs his dad's wrist and pulls with all his strength but his dad doesn't move. He tries several more times; even attempting to roll him to the door but his dad is too heavy. Tears of frustration and fear run down his face and he sits down coughing from the smoke.

"Do not give up yet, youngling," a voice says.

He jumps up, startled. Sitting cross legged next to him is a man with long hair and a beard dressed in what he recognizes as what the Jedi Knights used to wear. The man is transparent like a hologram but Luke can clearly sense his presence in the Force. The man's expression is serious and when he speaks his voice is soft.

"You need to get him out of here, it isn't safe."

"I know that! Who are you? What are you?"

"A friend," the man says simply. "You must levitate Obi-Wan. It is obvious you cannot drag him."

"My dad's name is Ben, not Obi-Wan," he retorts not sure if he can trust this strange man.

"Is it?" he asks, smiling and Luke is so reminded of his dad that it hurts.

"I can't lift something that big!"

"Size matters not."

Luke scowls. His dad has often said the same thing.

"I'll try," he says doubtfully.

"Do or not do, there is no try," the man says and fades, leaving no trace that he had ever been there.

Luke closes his eyes, willing himself to forget about the strange man, the bitter smoke choking him and the ominous creaking of the ceiling above him. When he feels the peace inside he reaches out as with his hand and the Force as if this was one of his dad's lessons in manipulation. He opens his eyes and to his surprise, his dad is hovering at waist level, still silent and unmoving.

Carefully, very carefully, Luke guides the floating form of his dad to the entrance of the station. Just as carefully he lowers him to the floor just before the door, knowing that he cannot fit him through the collapsed entrance. He can hear Mrs. Marstrap calling for him outside. The door is blocked by a large metal support strut. It is three times as long as his father and twice as wide. He takes a deep breath of fresh air that is blowing through the entrance.

"Size matters not," he mutters to himself.

And reaching with the Force he lifts the support strut out of the way.


	8. Chapter Five—Part 3

**Chapter Five—Part 3**

_After such knowledge, what forgiveness? Think now_

_History has many cunning passages, contrived corridors_

_And issues, deceives with whispering ambitions,_

_Guides us by vanities. Think now_

_She gives when our attention is distracted_

_And what she gives, gives with such supple confusions_

_That the giving famishes the craving. Gives too late_

_What's not believed in, or if still believed,_ _In memory only, reconsidered passion._ _Gives too soon_

_Into weak hands, what's thought can be dispensed with_

_Till the refusal propagates a fear. Think_

_Neither fear nor courage saves us. Unnatural vices_

_Are fathered by our heroism. Virtues_ _Are forced upon us by our impudent crimes._

_These tears are shaken from the wrath-bearing tree_

**Gerontion by T. S. Eliot**

Obi-Wan stands outside the entrance to the ruined hydroponic station watching Jabe Calwell and Varan Gault remove a piece of twisted metal from within. Most of the militia men are here helping to clean out the demolished station and salvage what they can. It has been a six days since the woman, who turned out to be Beru Whitesun's older sister, had set off a thermal detonator in an attempt to kill him.

He shifts his slightly, resting against the cane he is holding. Obi-Wan spent three days in a bacta tank and is mostly healed. However his left side, which took the brunt of the blast, is still sore. A young woman not yet in her thirties approaches him, coming from the house where many of the militia women were preparing food for the men. She has brown hair and blue eyes and bares more than a passing resemblance to the woman whom had tried to kill him a week ago. She is Dama Brunk nee Whitesun, the youngest of the Whitesun sisters.

"How are you feeling?" she asks.

"I have been worse," he replies wryly. Dama's face falls and Obi-Wan can sense her guilt swirling in the Force. When she had heard about what her oldest sister had done, she had come to the farm to see what she could do to make amends. She, her younger brother Haro Whitesun and her husband Sam Brunk, lived twenty kilometers outside of Anchorhead on a small moisture farm of their own.

"This is not your fault," he says softly.

"Isn't it? Coolie told me that she thought you were responsible for Beru's death. She was obsessed with it. But I'd never thought she'd do something like this…" she glanced at the ruined hydroponic station. "If I had known I could have stopped her."

"Auntie Dama!"

Luke runs toward them, Mrs. Marstrap walking behind him.

"Auntie Dama, you haven't seen my room yet, do you want to see it?" Luke is thrilled to have a newfound aunt.

Dama smiles indulgently at the boy. "If you will excuse me," she says Luke grabs her hand and pulls her back towards the house.

He and Mrs. Marstrapt exchange amused glances. Then her expression falters and she looks worried.

"I've been meaning to tell you something," she says, looking at Luke's retreating back. "But it's been so busy and you only just got out of the medcenter…"

She is quiet for a long moment and when she next speaks her voice is low and filled with concern.

"When Luke rescued you…. the hydroponics station… the doorway was blocked, there was this large metal beam and Luke he… he moved it out of the way so he could get you out."

"I see," he says although he truly does not.

"No, I mean, this sounds crazy I know, but he moved the beam _without touching it._ It just… floated out of the way…"

He feels his eyebrows raise in surprise. He did not think Luke had the ability to levitate something so large. Mrs. Marstrap misinterprets his expression and folds her arms.

"I know what I saw. I wasn't imaging things. That boy moved a ton of metal with his _mind_."

"I believe you."

"You do?" she sounds surprised.

"Yes. Have you told anyone else about this?"

Mrs. Marstrap snorts. "Who would believe me? I'm only telling you because you're his father and if he can do something like that…." she trails off looking troubled.

Obi-Wan sighs and reaches out gently directing the woman's chin until they were looking into each other's eyes.

"You did not see Luke do anything unusual," he says, using the Force to compel her to believe this.

"I did not see Luke doing anything unusual," she repeats, her voice monotone.

He drops his hand feeling guilty for the mind trick. Mrs. Marstrap is one of his oldest friends here on Tatooine but it is too dangerous for them both to know of Luke's abilities.

"Forgive me," he whispers.

"Whatever for?" Mrs. Marstrap laughs, looking at him with concern. "Why don't I make you some tea? You aren't quite healed yet, you know."

Obi-Wan nodded and allows himself to be led into the house after one last glance at the destroyed hydroponic station.


End file.
